The Finding
by Minority93
Summary: Title Changed. Just when Zuko gets the courage to tell Katara how he feels, he finds Aang kissing Katara and runs away. Now, they must find him. 2nd chapter is WAY better than 1st, so please read it. Mostly Kataang and Tokka fluff.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Okay, this is my first fanfic, so it probably won't be any good, but please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar, or the song. I'm flattered you think I have that good of an imagination. **

_I walk a lonely road_

_the only one that I have ever known_

_don't know where it goes_

_but it's home to me and I walk alone. _

He had always been alone, ever since his father had banished him. He had tried to help, to regain his honor, but he had been stopped by that spoiled little boy, Aang. The Avatar. He had ruined his life, if the avatar had never existed he could have found a different way to regain his honor, one that was easier and wouldn't end in so much pain.

_I walk this empty street_

_on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only on and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

Then, just when he thought he might be accepted by somebody, when he had found someone who he could love, someone he wished he could be with for the rest of his life, the Avatar had taken her away from him too. He remembered it all too well…

----------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was slowly starting to lighten as the sun slowly rose. He had gone on a walk to clear his head and think. Was it worth the risk of asking her? What would she say? He knew she might not completely trust him, he _had _tried to kill all of them on several occasions, but he had changed. And he had fallen in love with someone he had once hated. Katara.

He took a deep breath as he neared the camp where they had stopped to rest. He would tell her the next time he was alone with her. He would do it, no matter what happened. He had o know what she thought of him, if she loved him as he loved her.

He rounded the last bend before the camp, and took another deep breath before walking in to the camp. What he saw tore his heart in two…

----------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_til then I walk alone_

He wished that he could have Katara with him now, he wouldn't have cared about anything else, he would just have been happy to be with her. But she didn't love him. She loved that stupid, immature, childish boy.

_I'm walking down the line _

_that divides me somewhere in my mind_

_on the borderline_

_of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_what's fked up and everything's alright_

_check my vital signs_

_to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

If not for the beating of his tortured, torn up heart he would have thought that he had died right at that moment. The moment his heart was split in two. He felt nothing but numb, desperate sadness. And anger. Anger at what the Avatar had done to him.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_til then I walk alone_

He should have seen it. He should have seen how they acted, but he had been too caught up staring at Katara, and putting meaning in all of the little things she said to him. Meaning that wasn't there. And now he was alone, and had no chance of ever going back after what he had said.

---------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was leaning against that beast, Appa, that had allowed them to escape him so many times. Sitting next to her, and kissing her for all he was worth was Aang. His worst enemy.

"What are you doing!" I yelled as I burst into the clearing we were camped in.

They broke apart and turned as fast as they could to see who had shouted at them. They both blushed bright crimson, and Aang scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"We were just…" Katara said, still blushing.

"I hate you!" I screamed as I was filled with anger.

"Everything that I ever had or wanted you took from me! I finally found a place where I thought I could be accepted, and found someone who I loved, and now you have taken the girl I love away from me!" I roared. My mind seemed to be filled with nothing but rage and hatred.

"I hate you!" I screamed again my anger was washed away by a wave of pain. I turned and ran, not even looking back as someone yelled my name from behind me.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, please come back, w…"

I didn't hear the rest of the sentence. I ran as far as I could, as fast as I could. The forest was thick and most of it looked the same, so it would be hard for anyone to follow. I ran until I collapsed onto the ground, half panting and half sobbing. I couldn't take this anymore. I curled up in a ball on the forest floor and drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

---------End Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I walk this empty street_

_on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I looked down at the worn dirt path that I had been walking on for the last few hours. There was nothing left for me here. Katara was gone, I couldn't go back to the fire nation, and nobody would ever trust me. The only thing that had kept me going in the three days since I had left Katara was the thought of revenge. Revenge for what had been done to me. But now I realized that I could never hurt Katara like that. If she truly loved him, then I hoped she would be happy.

"You have taken everything from me," I said quietly, looking back in the direction of the place where all of my dreams had been shattered in moments.

"Now you have robbed me of my revenge."

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_til then I walk alone_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you go. My first fanfic. There will probably be another chapter that shows the whole thing in Katara and Aang's POV. There will be a lot more Kataang, I promise!**

**Please review. Flames are fine, but constructive criticism is always better. **


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Here's Chapter two. It will have a lot more Kataang than the last chapter. It starts while Zuko is still on his walk. **

------------Aang's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I yawned and rolled over to survey the campsite. Zuko was gone, which surprised me since I had gotten up pretty early this morning. I didn't have much time to think about it because my eyes were drawn to Katara. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. I loved getting up early and watching her sleep. My mouth quirked into a smile as I looked at her, memorizing every detail of her face.

Suddenly she stirred and opened her eyes. I quickly got up and pretended to be getting myself some fruit for breakfast so I wouldn't be caught staring at her. She sat up and saw me.

"Hey Aang," she said, smiling.

"Hi Katara," I said, smiling at her in return. She looked around and frowned.

"Where's Zuko?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "He was gone when I got up."

I turned around and took a mango out of the pack of food. Why did she have to ruin such a good morning by talking about Zuko. I frowned, thinking of how he flirted with her. I felt a rush of jealousy as I thought about it.

What right did he have to come here and try to steal Katara. I had known her first, I had fallen in love with her first. I mean, I was really grateful that he would teach me fire bending, but I hated it when he flirted with Katara.

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?" Katara asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes!" I said, a bit more loudly than I had meant to.

Katara frowned. "Is something wrong Aang?" she asked. "You sound like you're angry about something." she said.

"It's nothing," I assured her. "I'm fine."

She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me anything you know." she said. "What's bothering you?"

I looked into her eyes. They were so pretty, and I loved it when they were filled with concern for me, though I knew I didn't deserve it. "It's nothing, I just…" I trailed off, looking at my feet.

"Come on, what is it?" she asked in a gentle voice.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself to tell her what I had wanted to ever since I had realized that I loved her.

"D-do you remember the cave of two lovers?" I asked hesitantly.

"Y-yes w-why," she asked, blushing a little.

"Um… Well.." I took a deep breath and started talking really fast. "Ireallylikeyou-and-Zuko-kept-flirting-with-you-and-I-was-jealous-and…"

Katara's eyes had widened and then I was cut off as she threw her arms around me and pressed her lips against mine. For a second I was too shocked to do anything, then I quickly wrapped my arms around her and started enjoying the kiss.

---------Katara's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up slowly and lifted my head off of my pillow. I was surprised to see that it was still pretty dark outside. I had woken up a lot earlier than I usually did.

I saw Aang bending down by the bag that we kept food in.

"Hey Aang" I said, smiling at him. He looked so cut in the morning.

"Hi Katara," he said smiling back.

I looked around and saw that Zuko wasn't there. "Where's Zuko?" I asked, wondering where he could have gotten to this early in the morning.

"I don't know, he was gone when I got up," Aang said, taking a mango out of the bag.

"Are you sure you don't know where he went?" I asked. I still didn't completely trust Zuko, though I didn't think he would just run off.

"Yes!" said Aang, sounding angry.

"Is something wrong Aang?" I asked. "You sound like you're angry about something." I wondered if Aang and Zuko had gotten In a fight and Zuko had stormed off. It would explain his absence and why Aang was angry.

"It's nothing," he said. "I'm fine. I wasn't convinced. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me anything you know," I said, looking into his eyes. He looked at me for a moment and then looked at his feet.

"It's nothing, I just…" he trailed off. I wondered what he would have trouble saying. He could usually tell me anything.

"Come on, what is it?" I asked gently, hoping he would tell me if I acted comforting.

He took a deep breath and looked up again. "D-do you remember the cave of two lovers?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

"Y-yes w-why?" I asked blushing as I remembered what had happened.

he took another deep breath as he prepared to tell me what was going on. "Um… Well… Ireallylikeyou-and-Zuko-kept-flirting-with-you-and-I-was-jealous-and…"

My eyes widened as he said this. I couldn't believe what he had just said, I couldn't believe that he could like me, a normal water-tribe girl, when he was the Avatar, but he had just said he did. I was suddenly filled with happiness and threw my arms around him, kissing him on the lips, just like I had in the cave.

But this time it wasn't just to get out of a cave. This time it was because I loved him, and he loved me back. I had never been happier in my entire life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's Chapter two. Hope you liked it better than chapter 1. There's a lot more Kataang than there was in the last chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**Please review. Flames are fine, constructive criticism is better. **


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Okay. I'm sorry for not updating earlier, my hard drive got soap in it and died. Thankfully, most of my stuff was on my flash drive so I didn't lose much, though I did have to buy a new hard drive and learn how to use Vista. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank Serodezha (I think I spelled that right) and H2P2 for reviewing, and here's chapter 3! **

"_Ireallylikeyou-and-Zuko-kept-flirting-with-you-and-I-was-jealous-and…" _

_My eyes widened. I couldn't believe he could like me, a normal water-tribe girl, when he was the Avatar. I suddenly threw my arms around him, kissing him on the lips, just like I had in the cave. _

_But this time it wasn't just to escape from the caves, this time it was because I loved him and he loved me back. I had never been happier in my entire life. _

------------------Katara's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly my moment of bliss was interrupted by a shout. I broke off the kiss and looked up as fast as I could, expecting to see Sokka ready to skin Aang with his knives for touching me, but instead it was Zuko, looking furious and hurt.

I blushed bright crimson. "We were just…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. Aang was blushing just as red as I was and scratching the back of his head, the way he did when he was really embarrassed.

"I hate you!" Zuko screamed. I sat there, not knowing what to do, when Zuko continued to shout angrily at us. I sat there, staring, trying to process what he was saying. I didn't realize he had stopped shouting until he had already turned and started to run.

I leapt up and tried to follow, but he had a head start and was a lot faster than I was.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, please come back, we'll talk about this! Zuko!" I yelled, but he was gone.

--------Aang's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat there, staring in shock as Zuko ran off. I could hardly believe what I had just heard. I was jolted back to my senses as Katara turned around and walked slowly back towards me, crying. I quickly got up and put my arms around her as she cried.

The yelling had, of course woken Sokka and Toph, who had both rushed out, ready to fight, Sokka clutching his boomerang and Toph in an earthbending stance. Now they were both staring at the place where were Zuko had been standing, seemingly in shock.

Toph was the first to regain her composure enough to talk. "What happened?" she asked, still staring at the spot Zuko had disappeared.

"Yeah, what was this 'taking away the girl I love' stuff?" Sokka asked, looking at us.

"Umm…" I said, turning red again. I was saved by Katara, who had stopped crying and was now standing next to me.

"There's no time now," she said. "We have to find Zuko before he goes to far."

"Right," I said hurriedly. "Sokka and Toph, you try to follow him on the ground. Me and Katara will go on Appa and see if we can find him."

"Right," said Sokka. "But I want to know what happened after we find him," he said glaring at us.

"Fine," I shouted back to him as I airbended myself onto Appa and waited for Katara to get on after me. "Yip yip," I said and Appa rose up into the air and started flying the way we had seen Zuko run.

--------Toph's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as Appa flew away, smiling slightly. It seemed that Twinkletoes and Sugarqueen had finally confessed their feelings. Right in front of Zuko. I couldn't believe they had managed to mess things up so badly.

"Come on," I said, grabbing Snoozles the arm and pulling him towards the spot where Zuko had disappeared.

"Why do we have to do this so early?" he said as he followed me. "Can't we get any sleep?"

I didn't answer, I was concentrating on trying to feel the vibrations of Zuko's footsteps.

"Fine, don't answer," Sokka said grumpily, starting to follow the broad trail of broken twigs that marked Zuko's path. I couldn't feel Zuko running, so I started to follow him.

Unfortunately, since I was blind, Snoozles was doing the tracking.

"This way," he said confidently, pulling me along impatiently behind him. I followed reluctantly, hoping he wouldn't get us completely lost. Especially since I hadn't had breakfast yet.

---------------Katara's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: this is about five hours later, just so you don't get confused.)**

"There it is," I said tiredly, pointing to the clearing we had been camping in, which was just become visible. Aang steered Appa towards the clearing and landed him. I slid off and went to find something to eat. I still hadn't had breakfast, and I was hungry.

"Are Sokka and Toph here yet," Aang said, climbing down from Appa and stretching.

"No," I said, leaning back against a tree and starting to eat a mango. "They'll probably be here soon,"

"Do you think they found Zuko," Aang said worriedly. I really need a fire bending teacher."

"I know," I said, frowning. "We need to find him soon, I'm a bit worried about him."

"Oh," Aang said, looking at the ground. "D-do you love him," he asked hesitantly, still examining his shoes. I could tell he actually thought that I loved Zuko more than him, even after this morning. I went over to Aang and lifted hi head up so I could look him in the eye.

"I will always love you Aang," I said, staring into his eyes. Then I leaned down and kissed him.

-----------Sokka's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are NOT lost!" I yelled, "I know exactly where we're going!"

"Then why have we passed that boulder three times?" Toph said, pointing to a large, moss covered boulder that was a little to our left. I did have a feeling I had seen it before, but I squashed that particular feeling and glared at Toph.

"I am a wonderful tracker," I said in a superior tone, "and I NEVER get lost." I turned around and immediately walked into a tree.

'Why has the world turned against me," I screamed, holding my nose and looking pleadingly up at the sky. Maybe some passing spirit would show me mercy. Instead, a passing bird pooped on my face.

"That is it," I yelled taking out my boomerang, "You have met your doom, foul bird!" I threw my boomerang expertly at the bird. It flew twenty feet under the bird and got stuck in the top of a tree.

"Damn it," I muttered, starting the long climb up the tree.

---------------Toph's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed, watching as Snoozles tried to climb the tree his boomerang was stuck in. I knew we were completely lost, and it would be dark soon. I sighed again. This would be a long night.

"Ahhh!" Sokka screamed as he fell out of the tree, clutching his boomerang.

"Come on Snoozles," I said, kicking the large pile of tree branches and leaves that Sokka was under. "We're going to stay here until tomorrow,"

I made an earth tent appear and climbed inside of it, stretching. We had spent the entire day looking for Princess and I was tired.

"Where am _I _supposed to sleep?" Sokka asked. "I can't just make earth tents!"

"Find a comfortable log somewhere,"

"I'm coming in there," Sokka warned, starting to walk toward the entrance to my earth tent. I quickly sealed off the entrance, just in time to stop him entering. Then I rolled over and fell asleep.

-----------Sokka's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toph" I bellowed, tugging on my hand, which had been caught in the opening g to her earth tent. When she had created the door, my hand had been in the way. Now I was trapped. "Toph!" I yelled again, pounding on the door with my other hand.

There was no answer. I groaned and flopped down, getting s comfortable as it is possible to be when you're stuck in the middle of a forest without a sleeping bag and your hand is stuck in the door of an earth tent.

"And there isn't any food," I grumbled, trying to roll over, only to be stopped because my hand was stuck. sighed resignedly and tried to sleep.

----------Aang's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leaned in to Katara's kiss as the whole world seemed to vanish, leaving only me and Katara, together in the clearing. Then Katara slowly broke of the kiss.

"I love you Aang," she said softly, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too, Katara," I said, returning her embrace.

Then I looked around. It would be dark soon, and there was no sign of Sokka or Toph. "I wonder where Sokka and Toph are," I said. Katara pulled back and frowned.

"I don't know, they should be back by now," she said worriedly.

"Maybe they found Zuko and are trying to get him to come back." I said, trying to get her not to worry. "Anyway, Toph can take care of herself, and she won't let anyone hurt Sokka.

"I'm more worried about what _Toph_ will do to Sokka," Katara said, laughing. I was glad she was laughing, but I could tell she was still worried.

"We'll look for them tomorrow, when it gets light," I said. "They probably just got lost,"

"Okay," she said, smiling.

"We should go to sleep, if we're going to get up tomorrow and look for them," I said. All of the sleeping bags were still there from last night. We had left in such a hurry that nobody had packed them up.

Katara went over to her sleeping bag and climbed into it. I went over and lay down by Appa.

"Um. Aang," Katara said, sounding a bit nervous.

"What?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Ummm…" she said, turning red. "N-nothing. Never mind,"

"What is it, Katara," I asked, sitting up.

"Well, w-would-you-like-to-sleeep-with-me-tonight?" she said, as fast as she could. **(A/N: No that's NOT what she means, this is a **_**T **_**rated fic.)**

"Ummm," I turned red too.

"It was a stupid idea," Katara said quickly, before I could say anything else. "I'm sorry,"

"No, that's okay, I-I'd love to," I said, blushing furiously.

"O-okay," she said, smiling as she blushed. She moved to the side of her sleeping bag to give me room and held the sleeping bag open so I could crawl in.

The sleeping bag was amazingly warm, especially when Katara put her arms around me. I put my arms around her in return, and she nestled her head into my shoulder. I felt a great wave of happiness and snuggled closer to Katara. Then I closed my eyes and fell quickly asleep next to Katara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, that was a lot longer than I had thought it would be. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review. Flames are fine, constructive criticism is better. **


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter 4 is finally up! I had a lot going on and a severe case of writers block, but I managed to finally get something done. There's finally some Tokka, though Toph and Sokka are a bit OOC. Please review with any suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar. **

-------Toph's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up slowly, stretching as I sat up in my earth tent. The first thing I noticed was that there was a hand stuck through the top of my earth tent. I couldn't believe anyone, even Snoozles, could have managed to get their hand stuck in an earth tent. I opened the bended the door of the earth tent open, causing Sokka's hand to drop to the ground.

"Rise and shine, Snoozles," I yelled, effectively waking him up.

"I don't wanna get up," Sokka grumbled as he rolled over, trying to shade his eyes from the light.

"Fine," I said. "I'll eat all of the food myself," As I had expected, that caused Sokka to leap up.

"Where's the food?!" he asked excitedly, looking around. Then he remembered that we were still lost. "Fine, I'll help you find them, but then I get to sleep for the rest of the morning,"

"Whatever," I said; starting off in the direction we had been moving last night. Sokka followed, still muttering about getting up too early.

-------Sokka's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked behind Toph, yawning and rubbing my wrist, which still hurt from being stuck in the door to an earth tent all night. I was still tired; I had hardly gotten any sleep last night, and had been woken up way too early. And I hadn't gotten any breakfast.

I was too busy imagining the best possible breakfast, filled with the best, most delicious meat, to be paying any attention to what Toph was doing, so when she stopped I ran into her.

"Watch where you're going, Snoozles," Toph said, turning to glare at me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, still in a bad mood because of my lack of breakfast.

"I stopped because I thought I could feel something large moving around, and it might be Appa," Toph said.

"Food!" I said happily, "Which way,"

Toph pointed a little bit off to our left. "Over there," she said. "B…" I didn't wait for her to finish her sentence; I raced off in the direction she had pointed in. I had to get to the food.

"Aang, Katara," I yelled as the clearing came into view. "We're ba…" My voice trailed off as I saw where Aang and Katara were. "AANG!" I yelled, reaching for my boomerang. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?"

-----Toph's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed Sokka as he raced towards the camp, hoping to get some food.

"Aang, Katara, we're ba…" I heard him yell, suddenly cutting off with a strangled cry.

"AANG!" he yelled. I tried to feel what was going on. Suddenly I realized what it was. Katara was in her sleeping bag, but unless she had doubled her weight and grown an extra heart while we were gone, she wasn't the _only _one in her sleeping bag.

I quickly put bended a wall of earth around the sleeping bag to keep Sokka from killing Aang. It would put an end to our war with the fire lord if Aang was killed by an overprotective brother.

"Toph, take this wall down NOW!" Sokka screamed, beating on it with his boomerang.

I sighed. It looked like it would be a long day.

-----Aang's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was jolted awake suddenly by somebody screaming my name.

"AANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?" they screamed. I sat up quickly. It took me a moment to remember what was going on. Then I flushed bright red as I remembered what had happened last night.

Katara had woken up too and was also bright red. Sokka was rushing towards us with a raised boomerang. Before I could react, a wall of earth rose out of the ground, separating us from Sokka.

I quickly climbed out of the sleeping bag, followed by Katara. Both of us were blushing furiously.

"W-well… Umm…" I said, rubbing the back of my head. Sokka was still shouting and trying to break down the wall with his boomerang.

Suddenly I heard Toph's voice. "Calm down, Snoozles," she said. "Nothing happened,"

"How do you know? _Anything _could have happened," Sokka answered. Me and Katara turned an even darker shade of red as we realized what Sokka was talking about.

Toph took down the wall of earth, and Sokka managed to restrain himself from running at Aang and hitting him over the head.

"So, what _did _happen," Sokka asked angrily, staring at us suspiciously.

"I… We…" I couldn't say anything, I was too embarrassed. Thankfully, Katara got over her embarrassment faster than I did.

"Nothing _happened_, Sokka, and even if it had, it wouldn't be your business," she said, glaring at Sokka angrily. "We didn't care about you kissing Suki,"

Sokka looked like he had something stuck in his throat. "Kissing," he managed to choke out, looking horrified.

Katara stormed off, looking furious, which left me, Sokka, and Toph all standing in the clearing. There was an awkward silence for several moments as I tried not to look at Sokka, who was still staring after Katara, openmouthed.

I turned around, to follow Katara, hoping I could find her and comfort her.

"Don't you dare even _think _about following he…," Sokka began, but Toph cut him off.

"Shut up, Snoozles. If you didn't already know this was going to happen, you weren't paying attention anyway," Toph said. As Sokka turned to start yelling at Toph, I quickly made my escape.

-------Katara's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stormed off, feeling tears burning the back of my eyes. I had finally told Aang how I felt, and everybody was ruining it. First Zuko, yelling at me for not liking him, and now Sokka, my own brother, was yelling at me for showing my love.

I sat down on a tree stump about fifty feet away from the camp and let the tears flow down my face.

Suddenly, I heard someone coming up behind me. I quickly tried to wipe my tears away, but it didn't help much. I felt someone put their arms around me, and looked up to see Aang sitting next to me. He smiled sadly.

"We sure messed this up, didn't we," he said as I wiped away the last of my tears.

I chuckled. I still felt bad, but Aang had a way of making me feel better about things. Then he pulled me tighter against him.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this," he said. I just wanted to tell you how I felt, but it caused so much trouble,"

I smiled, putting my arms around him in return. "It was worth it," I whispered, looking into his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed, pulling him even closer. He stiffened, but then kissed me back as he tightened his arms around me. He still wasn't used to being so open with his affections.

We broke apart, gasping for air. "We should get back before Sokka comes to attack us with his boomerang for being in the forest too long by ourselves.

I sighed as I got up, taking his hand as we walked back towards the camp.

------Toph's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt Twinkletoes following Katara as Sokka turned to glare at me.

"What do you mean, if I had been paying attention?!" Sokka said angrily. I sighed.

"Why can't you just accept that they're together? Katara's fourteen, she can make decisions for herself," I said. Sokka sighed, looking down.

"I guess after dad told me to look after her I just went a little crazy," Sokka said, sounding defeated. "I'm also a little jealous; Katara has found someone she can be with, but I don't have anyone. **(A/N: I know, that was completely OOC for Sokka, but I couldn't think of anything else to put there.)**

"What about Suki?" I asked, amazed by how our conversation had changed.

"I like Suki, but I just don't think she's the one for me," Sokka said for some reason his heart was beating faster than normal.

I punched him on the shoulder in a friendly way. "Don't worry Snoozles, I'm sure some girl will have you," I said, trying to sound carefree, but in reality my heart was racing, hoping he liked me. I quickly squashed those thoughts, knowing they would get me nowhere.

"Not the one I want," muttered Sokka, heading towards the bags of food.

"What was that," I asked, though I had heard what he had said perfectly.

"Nothing," Sokka said a bit too quickly.

"So, who is it that won't have you?" I asked mischievously, trying to ignore the sadness that tore at my chest as I found out he had already found another girl. Another girl who could have what I would give almost anything to have.

Sokka turned very red and his heart started hammering against his ribs. "N-nobody," he said, trying to get away from the conversation by stuffing his face with meat. I wouldn't let him get away that easily. If he liked someone else, I could at least let out my anger by humiliating him.

"I can tell when you're lying," I said, trying to grin in a teasing way. Fortunately, I'd had a lot of practice hiding my feelings.

I could feel a bead of sweat fall on the ground next to Sokka. "Its, It's, Ummm…," he said, turning around frantically, looking for something to save him. "I like Momo!" Sokka suddenly said as he turned in the direction of the log where Momo was sitting.

"Then why don't you go over and give Momo a huge kiss. I'm sure he'd appreciate it," I said. He tried to run, but I put up an earth wall, which he ran into. Hard. "Come on now, Snoozles," I said. My façade was slipping a bit, and my anger was showing. **(A/N: Just so your clear, she's mad because she thinks Sokka has fallen for yet another girl that they've met along the way. It sounded a bit confusing when I reread it.)**

"You're not leaving until you give your new crush a kiss," I felt Sokka's heart speed up even more, just like Aang's did when he was near Katara. That was a bit strange. I didn't _think _he actually liked Momo, but then again…

My train of thought was interrupted when Sokka suddenly lunged forward and kissed me. I was so shocked that I didn't even respond for a moment. Then I realized that I the moment I had dreamed about was actually happening, and I might as well make the best of it.

I kissed him back, putting my arms around his neck. I felt him respond by putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. He deepened the kiss, making me melt into his arms. I wished the moment could last forever, but eventually we broke apart, gasping for air.

I felt Sokka's heartbeat grow even faster as he stood there for a second. "Toph, I'm so sorry, I just…" he trailed off I didn't need sight to tell that his face was completely crimson. He turned around and was about to walk back to his tent when I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him back towards me.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck again. He responded the same way he had last time, as I melted into him. There had never been a more perfect moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, that was Chapter 4. I apologize if Toph and Sokka were OOC, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it. I'll try to make them more in character in the next chapters. **

**For the next chapter, I wasn't sure if It should be in Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph's POV or if I should do another chapter on Zuko that wasn't a songfic. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

-1**I have been a lazy child over the past few days, so I haven't written much, but I have finally gotten something done. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing, and here's the next chapter! **

----Katara's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Aang and I approached the camp, I heard voices. The first one was Sokka's.

"I like Momo!" he said, sounding desperate. I quickly pulled Aang down into a bush near the edge of the camp so we could watch without being seen. I hoped Toph hadn't noticed us yet.

"Then why don't you go over and give Momo a huge kiss," I heard Toph say. She sounded angry. I peeked through the bushes, trying to see what was going on without being noticed. I watched as Sokka and Toph yelled at each other.

"You're not leaving until you give your new crush a kiss," I heard Toph say. I struggled to contain my laughter. Sokka looked desperate. Suddenly he lunged forward and kissed Toph. I stared, my mouth hanging open. I could hardly believe what had just happened.

I looked over and saw that Aang had an identical look of disbelief on his face. I looked back in to the clearing just in time to see them break apart. I expected Toph to bury Sokka under several feet of rock, but instead she leaned forward and kissed him back.

I just sat there for a second, staring, until my brain caught up with what I was seeing.

"You hypocrite!" I yelled, bursting into the clearing. They both whirled around and flushed crimson when they saw me and Aang walk into the clearing.

"H-hello," Sokka said, trying to look as if nothing was going on.

"Nice timing, Sugarqueen," Toph said, glaring at me. here was an awkward silence for a moment, then Sokka spoke up.

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna go and find some food," he said, then he raced off into the forest.

"I'll help him, he could never catch anything on his own," Toph said, and quickly followed Sokka in to the forest. I giggled, but didn't say anything. When Sokka and Toph were gone, me and Aang could have some alone time.

I turned around and saw Aang, who was still standing near the edge of the clearing, looking like his brain had short-circuited.

"Aang," I said, waving a hand in front of his face. He closed his mouth and looked at me.

"How did that happen," he asked disbelievingly.

"Probably the same way it happened to us," I said. He grinned. I smiled back. "Now that Sokka's gone, where did we leave off," I said, still smiling.

He stroked his chin as id he was thinking hard. "I believe it was somewhere around here he said, kissing me lightly. I laughed and hugged him, then broke away. I saw that the sun was starting to set, casting a beautiful array of colors across the sky. **(A/N: I know, barely anything has happened and the day is already over, but I couldn't think of any other way to end this chapter) **

"Lets watch the sunset together," I said, taking Aang's hand and pulling him towards the middle of our camp. We sat down next to each other, and I snuggled up next to Aang, puttin my head on his shoulder and letting happiness wash over me.

I knew that we still had to defeat the fire lord, and Aang still needed to find Zuko so he could learn fire bending, but at that moment, it seemed to Katara as if there was nothing in the world but her and Aang, sitting and watching the sunset.

------Toph's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found Sokka sitting in the middle of a small clearing not to far from the camp. He stood up when he saw me.

"Hello Snoozles," I said, grinning.

"Hey Toph, do you want to watch the sunset with me," he asked. I frowned, putting on an irritated face.

"How am I supposed to watch the sunset," I asked. "I'm blind, remember,"

Sokka hesitated for a moment. "I'll describe it to you," he said, walking over and taking my hand. I let him pull me to the center of the clearing and sat down next to him.

I dropped my head onto his shoulder as he described the sunset to me. I wasn't really listening, I was just happy to be here with him. It was as if we were the only things in the entire world.

This illusion was shattered as Sokka suddenly jumped up.

"It's the bird that pooped on me!" Sokka said, whipping out his boomerang and sprinting into the forest, presumably chasing a bird. I sighed. Some things never change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter was a bit shorter than the other ones, but I couldn't decide what woulf nhappen next. There will be more than just fluff in the next chapter, I promise. **

**Come on, just press the little blue button. You know you want to!**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Okay, here's the next update. Its really short and nothing happens in it, but I've had to write a ton of stuff for my language arts class because we have to have a certain amount of writing finished by the end of the semester, and I was a bit behind. I'll try to have the next chapter up really soon to make up for this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

-------Katara's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke to Aang shaking me gently.

"Wake up, Katara," he said. I sat up blearily, suddenly realizing that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said blushing slightly. He grinned back.

"It's okay," he said. I looked around the camp, and saw Sokka asleep in his sleeping bag with twigs and leaves in his hair and Toph was in her earth tent.

I was glad they weren't awake yet. Sokka would be yelling at us, though Toph might be able to keep him from actual violence, and Toph would probably be making sarcastic remarks about it for the next several weeks.

"I'll make breakfast," I said, getting up. Aang got up too.

"We need to find Zuko," he said. "I still need a fire bending teacher, and I don't know anyone else who can teach me,"

I stiffened. I still didn't trust Zuko, and I didn't want to be anywhere near him after what had happened. Still, I knew Aang needed to learn fire bending, and I couldn't be selfish.

"Fine," I said. "But keep him away from me,"

"Don't worry," Aang said, with a determined look on his face. "I would never let anyone hurt you,"

I laughed and hugged him tightly. Suddenly Sokka spoke up from his sleeping bag.

"Why does the first thing I see in the morning have to be this?" he said. "If your going to hug each other, at least do it somewhere I can't see,"

"You were supposed to be asleep," I said, glaring at him. He opened his mouth to say something else, when Toph poked her head out of her earth tent.

"Can't you be a bit quieter," she said, glaring at us.

"Fine," Sokka muttered, getting up and grabbing some food.

--------------------------Sokka's POV (Several hours later)----------------------------------------------

I watched as trees passed beneath Appa. We were going to the nearest town to ask if anyone had seen Zuko. Fortunately, he was pretty easy to remember because of his scar.

I looked towards Appa's head, where Aang and my sister were sitting. They were laughing about something, and I could tell that they were completely oblivious to everybody else.

Then I turned to look at Toph. She was resting near the back of Appa's saddle, looking bored. I half smiled, watching her. I still couldn't believe that I had fallen for her, she was so much different than Yue or Suki, but I loved her more than I had loved either of them.

Suddenly I frowned. I wondered what would happen when Suki found out. I didn't know what I would say.

"Whatcha thinking about, Snoozles," Toph said. I realized that I had sighed.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Luckily, Toph couldn't detect the lie while we were flying. She looked skeptical, but didn't say anything more about it.

I went over and sat next to her, putting my arm around her. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing. I could tell she wasn't used to showing her emotions.

"So, did you catch that bird last night," she said. I frowned.

"No, it got away," I said, "But one day, it will meet it's doom," I glared back the way we had come, gripping the handle of my boomerang. One day, I vowed to myself, I would come back, and the bird would see the wrath of Sokka, the mighty warrior.

"Hey, guys," Katara called back to us. "The town is just ahead," She pointed to a small speck on the horizon.

"Why do we even have to find Zuko. anyway," I said. "I'm sure Aang can find a better fire bending teacher,"

"We don't have time," Katara said, though I could tell she didn't really want to see Zuko again either.

Toph shrugged. "It won't be that bad," she said. "He only has to stay until Aang has learned fire bending. Then he can leave. He probably doesn't want to stay with us much either, after what happened,"

"mmm," I said, unconvinced. Before I could think up any other form of reply, I felt Appa descending. We had reached the village. I stretched, getting ready for an afternoon of Zuko hunting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm SO sorry. I know this is really short, and nothing happens, but I promise there will be more in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I updated (finally). I've just been taking a little break from writing, but I'm planning on updating regularly (which means at least once a week) now.**

**I don't really like this chapter. It's a bit… just bleh. Nothing really happens, and Toph's POV is really bad in this chapter. I apologize for it, but I'm just getting back into the story. I'll try to make the next chapter better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**--**Sokka's POV--

We landed Appa in some hills that bordered the town. The town was an earth kingdom settlement, but ever since the fall of Ba Sing Se the fire nation had started coming to small villages and demanding taxes from the villagers. They sometimes left soldiers behind to make sure the villagers didn't try to revolt.

Because of this, I was trying to get Aang to stay behind in case the fire nation recognized him.

"But if they DO, you'll NEVER be able to find Zuko," I said. "They'll just send a messenger hawk and we'll have, like, a million fire nation soldiers searching the woods,"

"It'll be fine, Sokka," Aang replied. "I went to school in the fire nation, and they never suspected me. It'll be even easier to hide in an Earth Kingdom village,"

"They thought you were dead then," I pointed out, but before I could say anymore, Toph cut in.

"Why don't we just send one person to see if there even ARE any soldiers here?" she said. I glared at her for interrupting, but Katara agreed before I could voice my objections.

"That's a good idea. If there aren't any soldiers, there isn't any point in making Aang wait with Appa," she said.

"Fine," I said, finding myself outnumbered. "Who's going to go and check for soldiers?"

Everyone stared at me. "You're the one who's making a big deal of it, you should go," Katara said.

I sighed. "Fine," I said again. I turned towards the village and checked to make sure my sword was secure. I was surprised when Toph got up too.

"I'll go too," she said.

I grinned. It would be a lot more fun with Toph.

--Toph's POV--

As we approached the village, I checked the nearby area with my earthbending. There didn't seem to be any soldiers nearby, but I kept on my guard.

We entered the village without incident, nobody seemed interested in us. We were just two more people out for a walk.

"Should we start asking people if they've seen Zuko?" Sokka asked me suddenly.

"Isn't that what we're here for, Snoozles," I asked nonchalantly.

"I thought we were here to see if there were any soldiers," Sokka said. "Why does everybody change the plan without asking me?"

Suddenly he stopped. "Food!" he cried happily, rushing in the direction of a nearby building. I followed him quickly. When I caught up with him, he was already looking at a menu.

"The Meaty Steakhouse," he said. "Could there be any better name for a restaurant than that? It's like, the best place in the universe,"

An old man sitting at the table next to us heard Sokka's comment, and turned toward us.

""So, ye'd be fureigners then, would ye?" he said in a thick accent. "There were another foreigner in here jus' yesterday, and I told him, he'd be the las' fureigner that'd come through 'ere fur months, and 'ere come s'more, provin' me wrong," the man said.

"Wait, someone passed through here yesterday?" Sokka said, sounding excited. "Did he have a scar that covered half of his face?"

" 's a matter 'o fact, he did. Looked like he'd got on th' wrong side 'o some firebenders, and they d'cided ta teach 'im a lesson,"

"Did he leave?" Sokka asked, while trying to decide whether to order the Meat Platter or the Deluxe Seal Jerky Plate.

"Yeah, he left righ' after he finished 'is food. Didn' say much, he jus' finished 'is food really fast and left,"

Sokka turned to me. "We found him without even trying, and all because I wanted to eat," he looked fondly down at his stomach. "My stomach sure is good at finding people, It needs a reward." He looked at the menu again.

"I think I'll have the Meat platter AND the seal jerky!"

--Aang's POV--

I watched as Sokka and Toph walked towards the village. I sighed and leaned back against Appa, hoping they wouldn't take too long.

"Don't worry, Aang, Sokka's just being paranoid. This is a really isolated village, I doubt there are any soldiers around here," Katara said.

"I know," I said, "but it's true, how am I supposed to take out the fire lord when he has a huge army, and all of our allies have been imprisoned?"

"Don't worry Aang, you'll find a way," Katara said, putting an arm around me. "We'll get rid of the fire lord, but right now we just have to focus on your mastering all of the elements. Once you do that, we can come up with a plan to destroy the fire lord forever,"

I smiled at her and hugged her. "Thanks Katara, I guess I was just feeling a bit down," I said.

"Come on, let's go practice our waterbending," Katara said. It'll make you feel better, and I think I saw a stream nearby,"

"Sure," I said, getting up and stretching.

I smiled as Katara looked back and motioned for me to hurry up. "Come on Aang," she called. "Let's race!"

I couldn't believe I had been feeling so sad just a few moments ago. I whipped out my glider and quickly overtook Katara.

"No fair," she called up, laughing. I laughed too as I landed on the bank of the stream.

I couldn't believe I had been feeling so sad just a few moments ago. After all, I was probably the luckiest person alive, I thought as Katara got to the stream, panting, and playfully caused some water to splash on me.

**Well I hope you liked it. Please review, and I'd be glad to receive any advice or criticism. Flames are fine, but constructive criticism is better. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't have this up, my internet's been really screwy, but I've got almost three chapters done now, though the others are still being edited. They should all be up by Thursday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

--Toph's POV—

I woke up in a bad mood. Sokka and the drunk next to him had somehow persuaded me to try some cactus juice last night after he finished his meat, and it was making me feel terrible.

I smashed the door to my earth tent open and glared at Sokka, who was still snoring loudly on the ground.

I thought for a moment about whether it was polite to launch your boyfriend 50 feet into the air to wake him up, but I decided it didn't matter. I would do it anyway.

I slammed my foot into the ground, causing a pillar of rock to erupt under Sokka's sleeping form, sending him flying.

"Aaah!" he screamed as he woke up to find himself flying, but without Appa to keep him up.

He landed on his back and leapt up, only to fall over again rubbing his head. "I don't feel good," he groaned, curling up and trying to go to sleep again on the dirt.

"There's food," I said loudly, but he just clutched his head tighter and mumbled something incomprehensible.

Suddenly I felt someone stirring across the camp, and I heard Katara's voice.

"Is it time to get up already?" she asked, looking up at the still dark sky.

"Yes," I said irritably. My head was throbbing even worse now from trying to get Sokka to wake up and it put me in an even worse mood.

She sighed, and then I felt her shaking Aang, who was lying next to her. "Aang, wake up," she whispered.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning as Katara started a fire and opened the food packs, looking for something to make for breakfast.

--Katara's POV—

As I started making breakfast, Aang got up and sat by the fire, still rubbing his eyes.

Toph came and sat down too, but Sokka stayed on the ground, attempting to stay asleep.

"Sokka," I said, walking over to him and waving some food under his nose. "Get up or all of the food will be gone,"

He sat up slowly. "Fine, I'll get up," he said as he stumbled over to the fire and collapsed on the ground next to Toph. Then he rubbed his head and grumbled "My head hurts,"

I glared at him."It's your fault you shouldn't have had cactus juice AGAIN, especially after you knew what it did to you. You should have seen yourself last night,"

--Flashback--

I was talking to Aang about the time he had spent with Monk Gyatso, when I heard Sokka and Toph returning from the village. I got up to ask them what had taken so long, when they came staggering into the camp, holding each other up and laughing about the shape of the clouds.

"What happened," I asked, wondering if they had been drugged or poisoned by somebody.

They both almost fell over laughing. Sokka looked up and staggered over to Appa with his eyes wide. "I never knew Appa was so pretty," he said drunkenly. "He's like a big cloud,"

Sokka tried to hug Appa, but missed by several yards and fell on the ground, where Toph tripped over him.

They sat there singing an ode to cactus juice and cracking up at everything until I got Aang to help me drag them off to their respective sleeping places.

--End Flashback--

"Did you even find out where Zuko went?" I asked.

"Of course I did," Sokka grumbled. "He passed through the town yesterday, so were not far behind him. We should catch up soon,"

"Well, at least you did something useful" I said as I handed out the food, but he was too busy stuffing his face to reply.

--Zuko's POV--

I tried to keep my balloon out of sight as I neared the Fire nation Palace. If the guards found me, I was dead, but I didn't think they would.

I had planned the whole thing out, and I was almost sure it wouldn't fail. I could sneak in and escape without too much trouble, hopefully with someone else.

I grinned as I thought of the Avatar. I was fairly sure the false trail I had left would fool them long enough for me to finish this. Then I would go back and see if they still needed me to teach firebending.

The Avatar was the last hope to destroy the fire nation, and if firebending helped him, then I had to teach him. But I couldn't until I had done this.

**So, can anybody guess what Zuko's doing? It's not that hard to guess, though it could be a little challenging. Anyway, please review. Flames are fine, constructive criticism is better. **


End file.
